


Lights Out

by SassyLassy



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: The Junkers get ready for bed. Nothing but fluff!





	Lights Out

The sun was burning its way towards the distant horizon and, once upon a time, the air would have been filled with sounds of the desert beginning to fall asleep. Now, however, there was a low and constant hum of the remains left from the Omnium which was now smothered by Junkertown and its dome.

Way back when, the sky would have been lighting up with all the stars still visible in the inky blackness. Now they were hidden as if, they too, had shrivelled up and died in the blast along with the land. Nothing should live here, yet they did. Some things, people as well as animals, were just too stubborn.

Mako Rutledge, commonly known as Roadhog, watched as a two headed snake twice the size that it should be, slithered past the door way that led into the part garage, part house he shared with his more than eccentric boss, and partner, Junkrat. Lifting a large hand he scratched it against his neck, letting out a low, calm huff as he did.

It was getting close to Christmas season, which meant the nights in Junkertown were about to hit boiling point. The temperature would get so bad that he'd feel a constant rush of sweat running down his back no matter what time of day it was. It'd be so hot, if you left a pail of water out it would be boiled to nothing in an hour.

He didn't like thinking about it. So instead he focused his attention on Junkrat who was going through his usual night time preparations. In a better world he'd be having a shower, cleaning his teeth, maybe snacking on something as he'd sit on the couch or snuggle up into his bed to watch something on the telly.

Here, and now, however? Junkrat was rigging up a dummy made up to look like him with multiple explosives. He hummed a tune he couldn't remember the name of as he tucked the last grenade into the bulbous head of the scarecrow, before laying it gently down upon the couch that was propped up by the wall. For equally good measure he slapped a bear trap down, fixing it into place just around the corner of the door so if any poor soul wandered in and turned the corner too sharply the metal teeth would lock in onto their legs.

"There we go!" Junkrat giggled a little as he stepped back, admiring his creation as he did every night. In the dead of night, anyone stupid enough to think that one of the most wanted criminals in Australia would willingly sleep alone by an open door on a couch, alone, would meet with a very explosive end if they attempted to grab him.

And honestly, some bounty hunters were that stupid. Roadhog and Junkrat both had been awoken in the middle of the night twice now with pain filled screams swiftly followed by a detonation that ripped the foundation of their house/garage a brand new hole in the wall. Which Roadhog and Junkrat would then put back together the following day, only after having cleaned up the bloody mess left behind.

"Whaddya think?" Junkrat asked proudly, puffing his chest out with the grin of a man who knew he'd done a good job.

"Are the gold bars really necessary?" Roadhog asked, eyeing several of the priceless gold bars that he'd stuffed into the lining of the couch.

"Well yeah!" the one legged man hobbled over to his partner, slinging an arm around his shoulder and leaned all of his meagre weight against him. "They see the glint of the gold 'n their greedy mitts wanna try 'n get a hold of them too! It's all in the trappings, mate. Gotta think like a bounty hunter! You know. Stupid like!"

He snorted at that, genuinely amused by the explanation. Pulling away, Roadhog reached down and grabbed the back of his pants which had been beginning to sag. Not that he was losing weight, just that the material was pulled so loose after how long having been worn it was a wonder his coveralls, that didn't cover much at all anymore, was still in one piece as well as functioning. "C'mon. Bedtime."

"Comin~"

The bed the two shared was located deeper in the house. Of course it would; only an idiot would sleep by an open door and while Junkrat could be mistaken as one now and then, neither he or Roadhog were fools. Junkrat threw himself onto the bed with all the energy of a hyperactive puppy and began tugging his peg leg off, dumped it unceremoniously on the ground only for it to be joined by his arm. While he wriggled his way to 'His' side of the bed, the one closest to the wall, Roadhog set about getting ready for bed himself.

That meant letting his coveralls finally drop to the floor, the blue material smothering his boots as he pushed them off as well. His upper body armour was already off and hanging neatly on their pegs, so all he had to do now was reach up to untie his hair and let the pony tail fall free at last. He manoeuvred himself to the bed, sitting himself on 'His' side before lifting his legs up onto the old, stained mattress.

Junkrat was the one to reach down and grab at the brown, thin blanket with his one good hand and yank it up to the both of them while Roadhog went about doing the last job he had to do when it came to going to bed. That was connecting his mask to the tank of hogrodgen that was set up just beneath the bed. The tube looped around and could be fastened to the right valve of his mask, making him able to sleep a good nights rest without suffering the irreversible pain he suffered after years of exposure to the chemicals in the air around Junkertown, and his own experience on the night that the Omnium blew.

With his mask properly hooked up Roadhog could finally ease back onto the bed, sighing as he did. And then Junkrat was rolling onto his side on the bed, throwing both his arm, and his leg, over Roadhog beneath the thin sheet. He buried his face down against his partners muscular arm, squeezing his eyes tightly shut for a moment.

"Mmmmmmmmnight, Roadie."

"Night Rat."

"Love ya, mate."

"Same."


End file.
